


Summer Here We Go

by RikaMiyake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: A stressed Oikawa Tooru, professional athlete, is not happy with how his lives turn out to be.OrOikawa Tooru tries to find his own happiness.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Summer Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back at me again who upload wips, lol. But I surely going to finish them, so worry not!  
> Special thanks to: Shiro and Takk for editing and proofread this chapter.

Oikawa starts to stretch his body, fatigue running through his body. He starts to get up and gaze around his office room. Who said that becoming an athlete doesn’t need to fill in paperwork? Look at Oikawa’s table that filled with sponsor request, invitation to meet, or some paper of insurances that makes his old table almost collapse. Maybe it’s Oikawa’s fault for choosing Iwaizumi Hajime as his manager. But in the past, Oikawa is sure that, Iwaizumi was the best person to be his manager even though he got his own start-up business that looks promising. But, maybe he needs to think about his stupid and naive decision once again.

A monstrous headache that gets worse every minute forming behind his eyes, he tries to massage his temple and sighs for the ninth time. Oikawa closes his eye, rests his head on top of his folded hand. The setter tries to calm his chaotic thought and cure his headache.

Oikawa fished out his phone, as he quickly made a phone call to Iwaizumi. It's been a long time since the last time they talked over the phone. Their busy schedules, and there's no way to call with no reason-- what makes them rarely contacting each other.

“Iwa-chan, I think I need a new manager. When will you ask for a resign letter to me?” Oikawa asked as he walks to the window to see Japan’s capital city, Tokyo. Oikawa sometimes missed the atmosphere of Sendai that is quiet and peaceful, unlike this city of Tokyo who is buzzing with people and never sleeps.

“What are you talking about,” Iwaizumi said with a hint of a laugh in his voice, “Why? Did you just realize that your decision is stupid?”

“Yes, I am an idiot, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined and started to rest his head at the glass window, “I like being a professional athlete. But maybe I’m not that happy. Look at you seem happier than me.”

“Oi, oi,” Iwaizumi sighed, Oikawa is one hundred percent sure his childhood friend is massaging his temple right now, “why are you like this? You don’t have anyone to fuck today?” 

“Who are you calling?” A new deep voice spoken up from Iwaizumi’s side, it sounds like Matsukawa, Oikawa sniffed.

“Yes, this guy is in mid-life crisis apparently,” Iwaizumi laugh, Oikawa sure that the silence that follows after that, they are kissing for a moment. Iwaizumi's voice softens as he asks his partner, “No costumer?” 

This time Oikawa can hear a kiss planted on Iwaizumi’s cheek. He rolled his eyes, _ lovebirds _ he whispered, “no, there isn’t. Let’s go video call him. We can tease him,” Iwaizumi laughed before switching their voice call to video call as Oikawa also click the video button. 

“Woah, you look like—“

“You don’t sleep well, don’t you, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi interrupted, his face shows a little bit of worry before changes to stare pointedly to him. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “don’t call me that!” But Oikawa still smiles, Iwaizumi notices small things like that. His smile contradicted with his tired eyelids and almost pale complexion.

"Makki wants to join the video call, is it ok?” Matsukawa asks Iwaizumi as he types on his cell phone, his thick eyebrows furrowed in his concentration, probably sending a text to Hanamaki. 

“It’s alright, but maybe he will annoy us about his bakery business,” Iwaizumi said with an exasperated tone.

“They are going to rub it in our face, right?” Matsukawa shrugged, it’s not that hard to admit that while their business is thriving, Hanamaki’s is the more successful, “wait for a second, I’ll connect him.” 

Not long after that, Hanamaki and Kunimi's faces shows up with a 180-degree different expression. Kunimi with his usual bored face and Hanamaki who brighten up at the sight of his friends, “hi, lame-o.” Matsukawa laughed, “just what I said.”

“Oh, do you mean we are going to brag about it?” Hanamaki laughed, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi only scowled in response. 

“Well, we are going to, no matter you guys like it or not. Today profiteroles with salted caramel are everyone's favorite,” Hanamaki laughed as he pats Kunimi’s shoulder, “It’s because of my business partner and Kindaichi of course.”

“Aw! You make me want to taste it. Once in awhile please send your dessert here, it’s a win-win solution. I can endorse your product for free and I can enjoy your product for free,” Oikawa suggested, his tone is a false cheer as he can feel a little bit jealous to all of his friends who looks happier than him. He never guessed that his high school friend is not going to pursue a professional athlete like him. They instead joke around and make a deal to who is going to be successful as a businessman. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa decided to make a café with a flower shop who both got steady income with Hanamaki who works with Kunimi to build a bakery business that is now a popular and latest top destination to a teenager for hangout.

“Oh, sure” Hanamaki easily replied, before he widens his eyes and sighed softly, “you don’t sleep well, don’t you?” 

Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly, “sleep or not sleeping still the same. Still stressed.”

Everyone quietens down as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa exchange guilty glances, especially Iwaizumi, he thinks he should more responsible for Oikawa as the manager of the professional athlete Oikawa Tooru’s. “You need a vacation,” Iwaizumi spoked up interrupting the sudden silence.

“He is right, a vacation can lift your stress for a while,” Matsukawa added, with a soft smile. It’s rare to see Matsukawa show his affection to Oikawa, then this is pretty serious if Matsukawa worried about Oikawa well being already.

“Let me the one who order the ticket plane,” Hanamaki suggested, “as a thank you gift. I still remember that I have a debt from you when you are the first investor and unexpected kindness.” 

“Oi, I’m always this kind!” Oikawa snapped as the rest of his friends laughed.

“Where do you want to go, Oikawa-san?” Kunimi asked as he scrolls through his tablet, searching for something.

“Anywhere—“ Oikawa pouted and corrected himself, “but don’t book the weird one, Kunimi-chan!”

“Book the plane ticket to Antarctica.”

“Oh, just book to Timbuktu so we don’t see his ugly mug again.”

“No, no. Just send him to Amazon, It’s a win-win solution. He goes on vacation and we don’t ever see him again.”

“Oy! You guys are so mean!” Oikawa grumbled, but his expression betrayed his words as his mouth slowly stretch to a smile, “I want to go to the beach. It looks like it is fun, maybe Okinawa? Miyakojima? Ishigaki? Onna?”

“I already booked one,” Kunimi said with a deadpanned tone as he waves his phone. The destination is unknown as Kunimi deliberately cover it with his thumb. “Ah! Where do you book it?! Hey!” Oikawa panicked as Hanamaki laughed at his antics.

“The ticket will be delivered around two days from now. You are going to go there next week,” Hanamaki said as he looks through the black tablet Kunimi has.

“But where do you guys send me to,” Oikawa whined with a pleading face, begging to know. He knows his friends are not going to send him to a weird place, but who knows? He mocks glared at his friend. 

"It’s not a weird place, Oikawa-san,” Kunimi reassured, “you will know and you won’t regret it," amusement in his eyes even when the smirk hadn't appeared on his lips. Oikawa groaned, why he got a friend who loves to bully him? Is he truly a masochist like Iwaizumi always said?!


End file.
